


the long end

by psicoesfera



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psicoesfera/pseuds/psicoesfera
Summary: On how Lena Luthor found herself with her own super bodyguard, wanted it or not.Or.On how Kara Danvers found herself protecting Lena Luthor within an inch of her life, wanted it or not.





	the long end

She appeared out of nowhere, as she usually did.

Lena Luthor was free falling to her death at neck breaking speed one second, and felt was seemed the mighty punch of a steel bat on the gut the next one, when Supergirl encased Lena in her arms and stopped mid air around the 7th floor of L-Corp. High enough in the sky to make Lena dizzy with vertigo, close enough to the ground to perfectly imagine what kind of mess her brain would have made on the asphalt. Lena’s heart was wildly beating with the adrenaline that to be absolutely certain of your imminent death gives you, and threw her arms around Supergirl in a mindless octopus hug with strength enough to strangle to death any creature with less solid skin than the one that she was unconsciously trying to squish to a pulp.

She could see people on the street pointing at them, but Lena was too worried about not going into cardiac arrest to pay any attention to if she was being recognized or not while dangling from Supergirl’s neck.

After successfully getting a minimum of her bearings back, Lena felt a weird rumble against her chest, and it took her a moment to realize that Supergirl was trying to speaking to her. Lena absolutely refused to move an inch to listen, and apparently made aware of her distress, Supergirl held her tighter and moved her head to speak directly into her ear, “You ok, Miss Luthor?”

Lena swallowed and barely nodded. “Ground,” she replied, faintly to her own ears even if she knew that she was perfectly heard. “I need ground under my feet, right now.” Lena could see a barely there smile in Supergirl’s lips, but she simply nodded and Lena was eternally grateful to feel her starting to gently fly to her office’s balcony. She didn’t feel ready at all to deal with the onslaught of questions that landing in a crowded street would bring.

The small terrace was empty, no sign of the two perps that came in suits with the excuse of discussing business and ended nearly pushing her to her early grave. Lena could feel a bitter taste in her throat at the thought that her life, or any other life for that matter, could end in such a tragic and meaningless way. Just pushed out of a balcony in a 27th floor building like you would push a banana peel out of the way when taking a stroll.

Cadmus was despicable since their formation, but to think that they had evolved to the point that they could take such brutal measures against anyone so easily was enough to make Lena’s blood run cold. She didn’t want to think about the possibility of her mother orchestrating this act, the mastermind behind Cadmus. Her own mother. Lena refused to keep feeling her heart break in two every time she remembered that the person who was supposed to love her above everything was actually trying to erase her from this world.

It was just simply depressing to know that her mother was at the same level than any of the terrorists that Lena could have known from history books and policial cases, and nevertheless, when alone and in the most hidden place of her chest, to still feel that barely alive sparkle of love. That damned residual love that Lena couldn’t suffocate even after a happening like this.

No daughter should want to cry in desperation for loving her mother.

The landing was as smooth as the fly, and Supergirl took special care helping Lena back on her own feet, resting her hand on Lena’s back until she was standing beside her.

“Thank you,” Lena said, “I’ve never been more grateful for your capacity to fly.” She shakily joked, and briefly she rested her hand on Supergirl’s bicep to steady herself. A very firm bicep, she suddenly realized. For Bowie’s sake, even after a death experience her mind apparently could find the time to ogle a muscle beautifully created. And if not for the dire of the situation Lena would have snorted at her own thoughts and at the barely there blush that she could feel on her face.

“Of course, Miss Luthor.” Supergirl was still looking at her, unaware of Lena’s stupid thoughts. “Are you sure that you are ok? I’m really sorry for the abrupt catch, but I was running out of time.” Her red cape was still slightly waving in the breeze of the dying afternoon, and her hand felt reassuring in Lena’s back, firm and warm even through the clothes.

“Don’t even mention it.” Lena said. “I’m just grateful to still be here.”

Lena could feel Supergirl’s eyes scanning her from toes to head and cleared her throat while taking a discrete step back, putting some distance between them and feeling Supergirl’s fingers barely caress her back when the woman let the hand fall to her side.

If Supergirl noticed Lena’s attempt at some space she didn’t comment it or give a damn about it, apparently, as she closely followed Lena into the office and stopped in the middle of the room, scanning her surroundings with her xray vision, and very probably the whole building a the same time. She must have found the treat long gone as her shoulders minimally relaxed under the cape, and Lena finished pouring herself the longest vodka shot of her life before turning to fully look at Supergirl.

“Could I treat you to one?” Lena asked. “After this, you have bloody well earned it.”

Supergirl smiled softy, her eyes back on Lena. “Thank you for the offer, but it would be wasted on me. Alcohol doesn’t affect me at all. Only a bitter taste on my mouth and none of the benefits.”

“Well that’s a shame.” Lena muttered, gulping half glass in one go. She could feel the warm go down and she let out a sigh, thankful to see her hands stop trembling.

Supergirl took a step closer to her, her blonde hair tumbling down her shoulders, slightly tangled from the fly. Everything about her seemed to scream concern about Lena, and she realized with a jolt that Supergirl was purposely moving slower than normal, blue eyes soft and as non threatening as possible. The same way that you would approach a wounded animal. Lena felt a flare of rage at the thought. At being, again, the helpless woman drawing the short stick in life.

Lena set the glass dawn with a sharp cling. “No need for the long face, Supergirl. We both knew that Cadmus sooner or later would end going after me. I was lucky this time, so I will just have to hope to be as luckier the next one.” Lena exhaled, suddenly realizing something. “God, the open party next week is gong to be nerve wracking after this.” At her words, Supergirl tensed as fast as an arrow.

“Open party” she repeated. She took another step and Lena could literally see the concern in her face being replaced with incredulity. “There won’t be any open party for you next week, Miss Luthor. You just were pushed out of a balcony and are already planning on new ways to get yourself killed?” Her voice had been ascending in tone until the last word was practically half screamed. Lena blinked.

“Oh, I see.” For all her previous shakiness, Lena could feel instant calm filling her now. Nothing to ground her better after a near death experience than a confrontation. After all, Lena wouldn’t be a CEO at thirty, and now Cadmus’s Most Wanted Woman, if she didn’t know her way around those. And she did. Oh, she definitely did. “I am profoundly grateful for what you have done for me today, Supergirl. But make no mistake, I’m not going to start hiding like a damsel in distress because of it.” Supergirl let out something that sounded like a pained laugh, and seemed to be two seconds away from grabbing Lena and shake her until she saw reason.

“Miss Luthor, please listen to me. You nearly died today-” she suddenly choked on her own words and Lena saw her face contort with something that looked like desperation. “You nearly died today.” She repeated, firmer this time, even if she still sounded close to tears. “They will try another attempt. Cadmus won’t stop until they get you. After condemning them publicly time and time again, you have become too much of a nuisance for them to leave you on your merry way. And nothing better to really establish their power than showing that they can eliminate even someone as important as you. Please, Mis Luthor.” She sounded practically pleading at this point, and Lena felt some of the anger leaving her in the face of such distress. “Just for a while, just lie low for a little while. Is a bruised ego more valuable than your life?”

“Of course not!” Lena replied, maybe with more vitriol than needed, stung by that last sentence. “I value my life very much, thank you. But all things under the sun keep going on, regardless of someone trying to kill me or not. L-Corp needs bad press now less than ever, and we are in a moment where the company could soar and establish itself as pioneer on the scientific field, or come crashing down in a ball of flames and never recover.” Lena took a deep breath and tried to not let the weight of responsibilities crush her. “To hide away is something that I simply can’t do right now, Supergirl. I know this is something that can be difficult to understand, but this company is the only good thing I have right now, and I refuse to let it crumble under my care.”

“Then upgrade your security team!” Supergirl exclaimed. The explosion of words caught Lena by surprise, and Supergirl looked shocked by her outburst too even if she recovered quickly. “I have seen your security team, Miss Luthor. You only have a couple of bodyguards with you on your public appearances, and not even that when not on working hours.”

Lena bristled at her accusation. “I will let you know that my actual security team is more than capable to do their job perfectly. Am I not alive right now?” And promptly regretted those last words as soon as she said them. Supergirl caught her mistake too, but at least she was gracious enough to only send her a look that screamed _not thanks to them today_ all over it. Lena choose to change tactics right away.

“Apparently, there’s a big red cross over myself right now” she stated, and Supergirl’s expression looked pained all over again, but Lena continued before she could speak. “The more people I have trailing after me, the more people I can get unintentionally hurt. My actual team will have to do as I wont get anyone else, it don’t care how risky it gets. They will have to be enough, and I trust that if the moment come that they are not, I will be able to count with you to appear out of nowhere and save me from my impending demise.”

She was trying to state her point and lessen the gravity of the situation at the same time, but Supergirl looked the more alarmed the more she spoke, and Lena belatedly realized that maybe she was actually giving her even more reasons to look scandalized. She internally sighed and longed for a second vodka.

Until Supergirl burst and confirmed her suspicions.

“I wont let you to reach a point where you need me to save you from a certain death in the first place! You can’t- You will just have to- “ Supergirl made a weird big movement with her arms, half exasperation, half panicky, and Lena wondered if the woman found herself normally this lost for words. Something told her that no, this blabbering was reserved specially for her. “I forbid you!” Supergirl finally practically screeched and Lena nearly exploded in hysteric cackles right then and there.

“You forbid me what, exactly?” She asked, incredulity strong in her voice.

“I don’t know!” Supergirl exclaimed, and she kept moving her arms like a broken doll. “I forbid you to die! That’s it! You cannot die!”

Lena didn’t say anything for a moment. Part of her was bowled over about the concern that Supergirl was showing, and she had to wonder from where all that was coming from. Not everyday someone offers to protect Lena to the point of sounding threatening about it. But surely Supergirl had to be aware of the ridiculous of what she was saying. She had to be. Maybe she was not thinking coherently at the moment, but would realize it at any second and she would be utterly embarrassed, and she would put an end to this foolishness. Only that it didn’t look like that was going to happen anytime soon.

“Supergirl-“ she tried to speak, but was promptly silenced.

“I want to know all your appointments and all your public appearances and all your meetings from now on!” Supergirl rambled, still sounding like a complete lunatic, but a look of determination was starting to shine in her eyes, and Lena realized that she had totally underestimated the craziness of this woman. “If you refuse to get anyone else to protect you then I will personally do it! And for free!”

Lena mandible nearly hit the floor. “What are you-”

“I can easily do the work of ten bodyguards” Supergirl stated, voice strong and unwavering. She was not spastically moving anymore, and with her sudden stillness Lena was reminded that this woman could very easily lift the whole L-Corp from the ground if she chose to do it. “I can protect you in a way that no one can. If you just let me know when your next appointments will be, I can be there for you. I can make sure that you get home safely. Hell, I can take you home myself if you let me!”

Lena was still trying to make heads or tails of what Supergirl was saying, but the last firm statement was enough to bring her back to the present. And fast.

“You will not be flying me anywhere!” She exclaimed. “My feet will stay firmly on the ground at all times, understood?”

Supergirl smirked and lifted an eyebrow. “Are you accepting, then?”

“No!” Lena spluttered, “Of course not! Are you even listening to yourself?”

“Loud and clear, Mis Luthor” Supergirl replied. “And I am absolutely serious about it”

Lena took a deep breath and willed herself to remain calm. “Supergirl, you have no idea what a normal day in my life looks like. It’s impossible to follow me everywhere and keep doing your normal super work or whatever is that you keep doing in National City on top of that.” She explained. “Some days are absolutely hectic, and it would be unfair on you to keep tracking me like a guard dog. Please, just think about how much you could be helping the city instead of babysitting me.”

“This is my choice.” Supergirl stated, unmoving in her righteousness. “You wont even know that I will be there. I will not interfere with your work at all. If something happens elsewhere and I have to leave, then I will do it. If something happens and I have to put a stop to it for your wellbeing, then I will do it too. But if I choose to follow you and make sure that you are safe and not bother you at all… Just let me have that option, please. Let me choose what I want to do.”

Lena looked at her, totally exasperated, but starting to realize that this was an argument that she was not going to win this time. After all, Supergirl could follow her anywhere with her consent or not. And Lena would just be making everything more difficult for Supergirl without her cooperation.

Supergirl could see Lena doubting and rapidly continued. “If you stop to think about it you will be helping me too. We are hitting dead ends with Cadmus time and time again. If we caught the next Cadmus agent trying to attack you, maybe we will be able to get information out of them. This arrangement would be mutually beneficial.”

“We?” Lena asked, catching Supergirl little slip lightening fast. “So the DEO will be involved in this too, then.”

Supergirl blinked, realizing her mistake, but nodded with an exhale. “Yes, our interests are the same regarding Cadmus. Basically, to stop them as soon as possible, and to put them down for good if the occasion arise. The DEO knows that you want the same thing, and they will be totally on board about this.” Supergirl sounded hesitant at the last bit and Lena lifted a eyebrow. “They will be” she stated, more firmly this time, sounding nearly menacing. “I won’t lie saying that the DEO trust you completely, considering the involvement of your mother in it, but I do Miss Luthor, I totally do. And the DEO trust me, so… that’s it. Trust by chain connexion.” Supergirl blinked, “or whatever.”

Lena regarded Supergirl for a moment. The woman had a point. Cadmus had offered Lena to join them in the past and had been promptly told to stick their offer up their metaphorical ass. Her mother had offered it, her words soft and cajoling in that way that they got when she wanted something from Lena. A wolf inside the skin of a caring mother. Lillian knew that part of Lena, the part that would always long for a mother’s love, and she had absolutely no regards trying to exploit it. To be aware of this fact didn’t lessen the pain of the action, and Lena had to blink twice to keep the tears at bay.

Supergirl could see the turmoil wrecking Lena and her face softened in a instant. She took another tentative step closer and her hand closed around her shoulder in silent support. A barely there caress of her fingers that Lena could fell all the way down to her aching chest.

“How can you be like this?” Lena asked, the mask of confidence finally falling and looking at Supergirl with all the vulnerability that she felt out on display at last. “How can you be here offering support after everything that my family has done to you? Or those like you? How can you- How- Where is your resentment?” Lena felt the first tear fall and wasn’t capable to even feel embarrassed. She was mostly just exhausted.

A soft brush of a finger on her cheek and Lena lifted her face to look at Supergirl’s bright blue eyes, her warm gaze on Lena without an ounce of judgement. Lena wanted to cry for a totally different reason this time.

“Do you want to know who I see when I look at you?” Supergirl asked, and Lena just nodded, too afraid to burst if she tried to speak. Supergirl smiled, her hand still on Lena’s shoulder, the strength to crush Lena’s bones to dust still there, but tamed to the point to offer confort instead of pain.

“I see Lena” she simply said. Lena blinked at her, no expecting such pointless answer. Supergirl smiled wider this time. “I see only you. No Luthor on sight. Just a woman trying her best day after day, regardless of the comments, of the whispers behind her back. Regardless of how easy would be to finally surrender and be what everybody seems to be expecting you to be. The effort that must take you to wake up every morning and chose to follow your beliefs in spite of everything and everyone is-” Supergirl clicked her mouth shut, like unable to find the words needed to continue.

Lena was speechless, struck mute. “You ask me how can I be like this?” Supergirl finally asked, so softly that Lena barely heard her. “To respect you is one of the easiest things that I have done since I’m walking in this world.”

If Lena hadn’t been steadily crying already, she for sure would be fucking crying now. She closed her eyes to ground herself and didn’t even try to stop her hand when it moved by it’s own volition to settle above Supergirl’s one on her shoulder. She give it a brief squeeze in thank you and prayed that Supergirl would be able to miraculously somehow comprehend everything that she was trying to say without saying anything. And by the way that Supergirl came even closer to her side, by the way that she let the silence wrap around them both with the same warm than her words, not needing to verbalize anything else, she seemed to understand just fine.

Lena didn’t know how long she was there, basking in Supergirl’s silently offered strength, but she finally straightened and with a deep breath took a decision.

“I will get you as soon as possible a copy of my schedule for the next week, and I will try to stick to those appointments as close as possible. But if you swing by from time to time, I will be able to let you know if there’s any unexpected changes.” Lena conceded, and shook her head with a small smile when she saw Supergirl’s victorious expression.

“Thank you, Miss Luthor.” Her polite words in contrast with her smirking face. And with a little silly flourish, she started to walk backwards to the balcony. “And now, after getting what I wanted with so much effort, I will immediately fly away before you can change your mind.”

“Don’t tempt me.” Lena smiled, scrubbing tiredly her face to get rid of the feeling of tear tracks on her cheeks. She followed Supergirl and stopped just outside the balcony, suddenly struck by the image of the woman gently hovering in the air, the sunset surrounding her in a halo of gold.

Lena thought again about the dichotomy of someone so incredibly beautiful and so incredibly alien at the same time. Someone not human but that had bestowed upon they all the highest qualities of the human condition. Like a predator tailored to perfection to get their prey. Lena blinked and could feel a shiver traveling her back a the thought of what could happen to the human race if the Supers were to chose someday to work against the humans instead of with them.

Looking at Supergirl, openly smiling in the sky, not a single steely bone of malice in her body, Lena found it difficult to see that kind of future, and she remembered all the things that Supergirl had already lost in her life. Her family, her home, her whole world and culture. And here she was, nearly swearing fealty to Lena, the only free member of a family that would do everything in their power to see her or any of her kind dead.

“Thank you, Supergirl. What you are offering to do for me it’s something that I will remember all my life.” Lena suddenly found very important to make sure that Supergirl knew that, how grateful she was for her, for having her protection and her unbreakable faith in that Lena would always choose what was right.

Supergirl floated closer to Lena for a moment, and seemed to be making at effort to not land at her side again. “Always” she softly muttered, more for herself than for Lena, her voice heavy with something that was hinting to be much more than a simply promise to keep her safe.

Lena could feel something in her chest constrict, and she knew that this was not the moment to dig further, same way that she knew that Supergirl wouldn’t elaborate it either. Not now. Not yet.

“I will swing by to get that schedule tomorrow, if that’s alright with you, Mis Luthor.” Supergirl said, her voice bringing Lena back to the present. And she nodded, still intently looking at the floating woman.

“Only under one condition.” Lena seriously stated, and could perfectly see the new straightening on the woman’s shoulders, like reading herself for a new confrontation. Lena jus shook her head and smiled, resting her hands on the balustrade. “No more Miss Luthor. Not if you are going to start to follow me like a giant moth everywhere I go.”

Supergirl let out a full belly laugh, and Lena found herself mirroring her without thinking. “Giant moth indeed” Supergirl chucked, and looked at Lena with fondness written all over her face. Lena had to swallow hard at the sight.

“Have a good afternoon then, Lena” Supergirl softy said, and made an attempt to fly off before suddenly stop and turn back to Lena. “And for Rao’s sake, get out of that freaking balcony right now.”

Lena laughed again at how exasperated she sounded, and nodded her acquiescence. “Of course ma’am, already out.”

Supergirl exaggeratedly exhaled and with a final meaning charged look at Lena, she shoot straight into the sky at a sobrenatural speed.

Lena watched her fly away until she cannot see her anymore, and was absolutely not surprised at all when at the next instant she could feel her phone vibrating in her pocket.

With a soft sigh she picked it and smiled softly at the sender.

_Kara Danvers: Hey Lena! Dinner tonight?? My treat if you say yes! So… C’mon! Free food for you! :) xx_

Lena quietly chuckled. Like she needed any extra reasons to say yes to Kara. She responded confirming the invitation, and while waiting for the myriad of excited emojis that Lena knew were on their way, her eyes went back to were she saw Supergirl disappear.

“Good afternoon to you too, Kara”


End file.
